Trouble in paradice
by Dark-flames
Summary: Brenda and Brandon have been off to Minnesota for a few weeks. Their family is torn and they have to live with someone they can't really cope with, the friends of their parents. Brenda is close to fallingdown and notgettingup again, will Brandon be able t
1. Default Chapter

The morning sun was shining throught the windows and waking up the house. A girl lay   
  
sprawled over her bed and was trying hard not to wake up but failing badly. There was  
  
a knock on the door and before she could answere a boy stepped in. He was her age and   
  
was standing in his jeans with no shirt. She turned around and watched him sleepily.  
  
´Get up. NOW! ´  
  
His voice was harsh and it scared her. She sat up in the bed and looked at him. The   
  
door had closed behind him either because he had shut it or because of the wind.   
  
´Wha? ´  
  
She wasn't clear with the fact that he was staring at her with a murdering glare   
  
and got up and started to get ready for a day at school. She threw on jeans and a t  
  
shirt that matched nicely and let her hair hang loose as normal.   
  
´I aske.. ´  
  
´I heard you and I'll tell you what. Don't play that stupid innocent role  
  
when you've done something. You have   
  
never been able to take care of your self and you have always come crashing to me for   
  
support but tell you what those days are over.´  
  
The last weeks had been terrible. They had gone back to Minnesota and thats where the   
  
fighting had taken place. Their family was clashing against each other as their parents   
  
turned everything to worse as they and the rest of their big family got into fits.All week   
  
long! There was talking about moving the childeren, divorces, family honor, money   
  
problems, moving, alcohol, houses, hate and shouting matches. Brandon had delt with it on  
  
his own way. He had gone for the shouting and exploded at his sister for everything that   
  
happened, good or bad. She delt with it by stopping to eat. She constantly cried and   
  
started taking pills to loose more weight. She locked herself into the bethroom all day   
  
and only come out to sleep at night, sometimes not then. He had noticed. He knew no one   
  
else had. He was the main sorce of paying attention to at the family "feast" or what ever   
  
it was named. It was no ones problem that Brenda had fainted in the plane coming back to LA.   
  
He had been sitting with her behind everybody else so it was not obvious but no one checked  
  
. No one wanted bothered to. He knew he should be there for her but when he did the shouting  
  
downstairs reached him and he screamed at her not knowing why.   
  
He looked at her as she walked past him. She had her bag hanging over er shoulders and some  
  
books in her hands. No breakfast today either? He had stopped caring now. As he passed the   
  
grown ups they where fighting again. He stalked out after grabbing a quick sandwish and went  
  
to school. First time in two weeks.  
  
She walked down to the locker as footsteps behind her died away. She missed Brandon. She  
  
miss  
  
ed him very much indeed and was skipping meals a way of getting him back then she would.   
  
If she starved herelfe enough he would notice, maybe. Her friends certanly had. She felt   
  
two hands on her shoulders and soft ips on her cheeks, one at a time. Dropping the books  
  
into her bag a she turned around. Behind her Dylan was looking at her with scared   
  
expression in his eyes. Thwy where worried.  
  
´What? ´  
  
In the background she could see Steve and Brandon talking. Steve looked at her and  
  
smiled and she weakly smiled back trying to keep up the good impression.   
  
´Whats wrong? You've lost weight! ´  
  
´Nice to see you too. Nothings wrong. Youre accusing me of what exactly? What? ´  
  
She lost it an dthrew her bag at him as she turned around and walked out. Tears where   
  
forming in her eyes and she dried them away. She made it a few steps as she realised   
  
that to get out she needed to pass Steve and Brandon she roughly pushed Brandon away  
  
and walked behind him. She felt a hand on her arm again but it held her, not gently   
  
but it didn't hurt she couldn't move and she turned to see who was holding her. The eyes   
  
that where looking at her were the same as before this time gentle and inquiering.   
  
`Don't tuch me.. Let me go! ´  
  
She tried to run but didn't get far as he held her.   
  
`Talk to me Brenda! ´  
  
She was crying now and didn't notice the stunned look on Steves face.  
  
`Let her run away, its all she can do! ´  
  
The voice was Brandons this tie and it wasn't much better. the hand holding her let go and  
  
she ran.. All the way home and into her bedroom where she locked the door to stay and   
  
never come out again.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Later the three boys where gathered in Brandons room and all where slightly un nerved.  
  
´What's wrong with her? ´  
  
Steve looked at Dylan and then they both looked at Brandon.  
  
`Don't know, don't care... ´  
  
´How canyousaythat,youwheresoclosebefore...´  
  
Íknow,itsjust...´  
  
But what was it just...Cindy and Jim had had to stay in Minnesotato sort out somefamily affairs   
  
and no kids where cared for there. They had com back to living with their aunts new husband and  
  
his friends. It was´nt at all the same as before. He looked up and saw his friends genuinly concerned  
  
faces.  
  
And so he told them everything. About the crying, the shouting matches, her weight loosing and no one noticing anymore.  
  
´BRANDON!!!!!´  
  
They all looked up as the screaming had startedin the bedroom connected with a bathroom. THey looked   
  
at each otherand Brandon stood up!  
  
´I think I should try to handle this...  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
AS he walked into Brendas bedroom he noticed the clotheson the floor and the mess that had becomeof it all.. She was lyingon the   
  
floor wearing the same as earlier that day.He walked over ot her andshook her, hard but there was no responce!  
  
´Shit. SHIT!´ 


	2. Dear readers

Dear readers,

I wanted to make sure you all knew how much I love and appreciate you and that every review and every number that increases upon someone reading my story makes my day. Thank you for all the amazing support, ideas, and warmth that you've brought.

Lately, as you may or may not have noticed, I have not been updating any stories despite my promises and I apologize. My life has taken some un-expected turns which have craved my attention more than the writing, sadly, but I am working hard to resolve all this and hopefully, at the latest, I will be able to not only start updating regularly but also wrap up several storylines during the spring.

I hope you will all remain with me through this process and keep reading and reviewing (or just feel free to e mail or write a review notice about whatever, I answer all those I can and find a return address to).

Thank you again for your support, you are all amazing,

All my love & be safe out there,

Darkflames/Petra


End file.
